


Birthday Party

by fandomsandanythingelse



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Fluff, Gift Fic, Human AU, M/M, Oneshot, birthday gift, for ilovemygaydad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandanythingelse/pseuds/fandomsandanythingelse
Summary: Patton throws his boyfriend Janus a party for his birthday.
Relationships: Moceit, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilovemygaydad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Mika! I hope you like this fic!

Everything had to be perfect. It wasn't every day that someone had a birthday, after all! Okay, well maybe it was, but it wasn't every day that  _ Janus  _ had a birthday. And that was important! So yeah, everything had to be perfect.

Patton was just pulling the cake out of the oven when Virgil, who was helping Logan and Roman put up decorations in the living room of Janus and Patton's apartment, walked in.

"Hey Pat?"

"Yeah Virge?" Patton asked, though he was mainly focused on carrying the cake to the fridge.

"Remus texted saying the distraction failed, and they're on their way back."

"No they can't come back, the cake isn't even cooled yet!"

"I know, I know, but like as annoying and distracting as Remus is, Janus is apparently getting suspicious."

Patton sighed as he got the cake settled in the fridge. "How's the living room looking?"

"I think it's pretty good. Roman wants to add some like, confetti and stuff, but I think Logan talked him down."

Patton smiled a little. "Is there any way you can convince Remus to try and keep them out a little longer?"

"I think so," Virgil said, already texting Remus.

* * *

Janus, as much as he  _ totally _ enjoyed spending time with Remus, was ready to go home and spend the day with his boyfriend. But for some reason, Janus let Remus drive, which he knew was a terrible idea from the start. But now Remus was driving in the total opposite direction of the apartment.

"You do realize that I live the other way, right?"

"Yup!"

Janus nodded and looked out the windshield. "That's not foreboding at all."

"Oh come on, it's an adventure!"

"And you totally don't sound exactly like your brother."

"Boo, you're no fun."

"I told you, Remus, I want to go home."

"Well I'm under strict orders not to take you home."

"Are you now?" Janus asked, arching an eyebrow.

Remus' eyes widened just the slightest bit before going back to a neutral expression, but Janus caught it.

"Whose orders are you under?"

Remus took a hand off the wheel and waved it dismissively. "Oh you know I just say dumb shit like that."

"Who doesn't want me going home, Remus?"

"Me, I'm bored and I want to hang out with you."

"Oh please, keep lying to me, you're  _ so  _ good at it."

"I don't appreciate your tone, young man."

"I'm older than you."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"Take me to my apartment, Remus."

"I don't think I will."

Janus narrowed his eyes. "How dare you quote Endgame at me."

Remus grinned. "You're welcome!"

Janus sighed and sat back into the seat. He wouldn't be home for a long time.

* * *

Patton smiled as he finished the last bit of decoration on the cake. "It's done!"

"Oh thank god, it only took an hour," Roman said, going to swipe a finger through the frosting on the side of the cake.

Patton swatted Roman's hand away. "Don't you dare! I worked hard on this and you're not going to ruin it before Janus gets here."

Virgil poked his head in the kitchen. "Oh good, it's done. They're on their way back again."

Patton grinned. "Perfect! How far away are they?"

"Probably about ten minutes?" Virgil said, checking his phone. "I guess Janus kicked Remus out of the driver's seat."

Patton giggled. "Okay." He grabbed the cake and put it in the fridge again. Roman tried for the frosting again, but Patton managed to get it away just in time.

* * *

Janus parked and got out of the car, messing with the keys until he got the one for his apartment. Remus followed, then slammed himself into a support beam.

"Goddamn it, Remus," Janus said, going to help his friend up. "Pay attention to where you're going."

"Sorry, I got a text."

Janus rolled his eyes. "Come on. I'm sure that Patton can call Logan to make sure you don't have a concussion."

Remus laughed. "Oh come on, I've hit my head on worse!"

"I mean, true."

Janus led Remus up to the apartment and unlocked the door. The lights were off.

"Patton?" Janus asked as he flicked the light on.

"Surprise!"

Janus stumbled back into Remus as Patton, as well as Roman, Virgil and Logan appeared from behind the couch.

Patton came running up to Janus and threw his arms around him. "Happy birthday babe!"

Janus smiled a little and looked around. "You did this for me?"

Patton nodded. "I wanted to give you a surprise party, because you said you'd never had one before!"

Janus laughed and kissed Patton. "You're literally the best."

Patton grinned. "Oh I have to show you the cake! It's marble, your favorite!"

Janus let Patton lead him into the kitchen, and the rest of the evening was filled with laughter and talking and cake, and Logan even ordered a pizza.

And then everyone went home, leaving Patton and Janus cuddled up on the couch next to each other.

"Did you like it?" Patton asked.

Janus smiled as he played with Patton's hair. "I loved it. And I love you."

Patton sat up to face Janus with a smile. "I love you too."

Janus leaned in and kissed Patton softly. When he pulled away, he smirked a little, and said, "Also, I was being sarcastic when I told you I'd never had a surprise party before."

Patton's eyes widened. "Wait seriously?"

Janus laughed and kissed Patton again.


End file.
